Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to leveling systems, and more particularly to a system and method for leveling and/or stabilizing vehicles. Even more particularly, this invention relates to a timer-based system and method for leveling and/or stabilizing vehicles.
Description of the Background Art
Leveling systems for vehicles, particularly recreational vehicles, are known in the art. Typically, known leveling systems include a plurality of jacks, each fixed to a vehicle at a particular location. For example, a recreational vehicle might include four jacks, each affixed to the recreational vehicle near a respective corner of the vehicle.
One type of known leveling system is a manual leveling system. Manual leveling systems are controlled by momentary switches operating each jack individually, in pairs, or all at the same time. Manual leveling systems are time consuming to deploy. In addition, a great number of manual adjustments can be required to obtain even a roughly level and stabilized vehicle.
Another type of leveling system is an automatic leveling system. Automatic leveling systems include a control panel which may operate in manual mode or have an “auto level” function. The “auto level” function levels a vehicle based on feedback from an inclinometer (leveling sensor). A controller drives the jacks based on readings from the leveling sensor until the vehicle is in a desired level, stabilized position.
Automatic leveling systems based on a leveling sensor are susceptible to errors resulting from an improperly mounted sensor. For example, if the leveling sensor is not mounted precisely level with the vehicle, then the vehicle will not be level even though the leveling sensor is level. Indeed, even if the leveling sensor is installed in precisely level position, it can be rendered unlevel by inadvertent impact, swelling or shifting of the structure of the vehicle to which the leveling sensor is attached, and so on. Moreover, the leveling sensors add weight and expense to the leveling system, which are undesirable features.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and method for leveling and/or stabilizing a vehicle that is fast and easy to deploy. What is also needed is a system and method for leveling and/or stabilizing a vehicle that is lighter and less expensive than known automatic leveling systems. What is also needed is a system and method for leveling and/or stabilizing a vehicle that does not require the precise position/orientation of sensors with respect to the vehicle. What is also needed is a system and method for leveling and/or stabilizing a vehicle that is not susceptible to damage or dislodging of sensors.